


【DMC-VD】不要哭

by CassandraDAuguste



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraDAuguste/pseuds/CassandraDAuguste
Summary: 他梦见他们除了不停地接吻什么也没做，仿佛退化成肠腔动物全身上下只剩下潮湿丰沛的唇与舌而其中涎水与涎水交融，口腔就是两个链接着的管道以供彼此的灵魂进出，他梦见他抱着比自己还高的阎魔刀逃跑，无数次地回头望向家的方向做出口型说，你不要哭——





	【DMC-VD】不要哭

（一）

 

但丁爱哭。

 

 

他做噩梦会哭，他摘花被刺伤会哭，他捅蜂窝被蜇着了会哭，一哭就要抱着哥哥哭，好用他的袖子拧鼻涕；连一起听伊娃讲故事他都会哭：帕卓克罗斯死了他哭，阿喀琉斯复仇了之后他还哭，因为赫克托耳为了帕里斯死去了；他甚至连吃饭太快烫了嘴也要哭，还强扒着维吉尔给他吹舌头；维吉尔不理他他更要哭，抱着木剑嚎，嚎到父母甚至邻居跑过来教育维吉尔多要陪弟弟玩...

 

可真到了持剑对练的时候被打得再惨也不掉一滴泪，这分明都是在演！为什么其他人看不穿他的真面目？

 

最近但丁仗着母亲偏爱他，父亲不在家越发嚣张了，稍不顺心就要瘪嘴巴，然后每次但丁哭就是维吉尔要倒霉。忿忿不平的哥哥坐在沙发上看一本无名猎人的手札，里面说恶魔但凡会说话的基本上就非常聒噪烦人，维吉尔哼了一声，翻过几页又写着恶魔分胎生和卵生，......胎生种会在子宫内自相残杀，胜者把同胞吞噬殆尽，最后将母体开膛破肚而出，卵生种则是产出后首位破壳的把其他卵蛋逐一敲碎吸食养分......相同的血脉彼此吸引叫嚣融合，活下来的只能有一个。

 

 

如果但丁和他是恶魔的话，维吉尔想，和这蠢货弟弟熔为一炉他自己得变成什么样啊.....幸好不是恶魔，当时他是这样的想法。倒也丝毫不考虑自己会输的可能性：更小的时候，有一次后街鱼贩家的孩子，也是一兄一弟，指着放风筝的但丁和坐在旁边树下读诗的维吉尔大声骂他们是白头发的怪物，蓝眼睛的妖孽，一边笑一边做鬼脸，但丁当时就挥着拳头冲过去，被有备而来的其他跟班们用弹弓击伤了额头，于是维吉尔抄起了地上放着的木剑.....总之他二人——主要是维吉尔——把十几个小混蛋打得满地找牙回家找妈。

 

 

当时的但丁破天荒的没有哭，即使额上的血流进了眼里松了手的风筝挂在了树顶，他大叫着哥哥好厉害撞进了高一点儿的孩子怀里，撞得维吉尔胸廓生疼，极快乐的笑声仿佛撞进了他的胸腔震动回荡，然后但丁又抬起头来吧唧地亲了哥哥的脸颊，盛夏阳光照在银白色的头发上和他大睁着的眼睛一样闪闪发亮，脸上挂着晶莹的汗珠，而赤红的血液.....鲜血缀在青色的眼旁让维吉尔想起了书里面描写的北地的极光，突然他莫名地有些羞窘，把脸转向一边。

 

是了，他的弟弟不仅爱哭，更爱笑，没人能拒绝这样的笑容，这样炙热的、光耀的、灿烂的笑容。这时的但丁和维吉尔不一样，甚至和其他所有男孩都不同，他从不依从世俗的要求而故作坚强，这粗犷的、明亮的天真使他情感充沛而外露，哭笑随心，是浑然的自由。维吉尔是从这一刻起自发地拥有了保护但丁让他能够永远这样欢笑的信念。人们看到美好的东西就希望那个事物可以长久，像是漫天的星辉、绚丽的朝霞、苍翠的群森、奔流的海潮，.....维吉尔的决心却不仅如此。然后他发现但丁故意把满身脏污都蹭到了他的衣上！.....打闹了一会儿但丁松开了拥抱之后看着滴血的木剑愣了半晌憋出一句他们肯定会告状的，维吉尔也只是无所谓地嗤笑一声，那又怎样？

　　

似乎很少有什么能让他觉得怎么样，很久很久久到但丁已成传奇恶魔猎人以后，他才会知道维吉尔斯巴达除了那些因爱生恨的人与事外什么在乎的都没有。

 

 

而此时的维吉尔放下了手札。随着咚咚咚咚的脚步声闯进书房的但丁飞腾一跃砸进沙发，其上原先的所有物什带人都往上跳了两跳，他歪着脸把下巴搁在哥哥的肩上，太阳熨烫过的手臂毫不客气地勾着脖子叫人瞧他红俏俏的小脸蛋，翘翘的眉眼，翘翘的鼻尖，翘翘的嘴角和酒窝。春风抚起窗帘，傍晚的日光流淌着，像是蜂蜜融化成的酒酿，温暖着此方一角，映照过来的光影在但丁面上逡巡嬉戏...维吉尔的直觉警铃大作，素来旁人面前的天使哥哥面前的撒旦突然扮起可爱那必定是有鬼，但他的目光却被吸引。直视着的两只眼睛，向光的那只透亮到几近无色，阴影中的却显得十分幽深，又透彻又深邃的天青色，自然是如何造化得可以把这两个特质集于一体？明明是双胞胎，但丁的虹膜颜色更浅。那其中有光晕颤动，出现他的倒影，眼神最上的那层是笑意，更深一层却是深深的喜爱与依恋。维吉尔的心忽的热了，血流猛然涌入了心室，在心房里澎湃，敲击着心壁噗通作响。他居然非常想吻但丁，他想吻他——他不仅想吻他——他的犬齿嵌入口腔黏膜——

 

就在他把视线将将下移到嘴唇，但丁手一动，蓦然维吉尔全部的视野被浓烈的整片妖异深红和金色纹路侵占，他眩晕于心惊与突然的焦距改变，定睛再看那竟像是一双扭曲倏闪的荷鲁斯之眼，瞳孔狂颤的瞬间又对上了一对复眼、恶魔的——惶恐惊惧之下他用尽全力想推开这一切！然后一声巨响，他瘫着脸魔怔了好一会，最后终于从浑噩中清醒，反应过来时他才看见但丁坐在地上，一脸空白——听那声响尾椎必定摔得极重——脚边一只蝴蝶奄奄一息。

 

但丁的眼泪流了出来，背着光的哥哥面无表情地瞪他，后股刺骨的疼痛一下子全上来了，心中又是疑惑又是委屈，感到喉咙犹如被手狠狠掐住，气息都要全然中断。第一次，他任泪水在脸上纵横，牙却死死咬住下唇，不发出一丝声音。而无论再怎么早熟，维吉尔毕竟不到十岁，只几秒从心动到惊骇的情绪起伏对他来说也太过了，还带着直面巫蛊诅咒般妖异画面的余悸，盯着但丁无声流泪，他的四肢像是被人用钉子狠狠地钉住了一样，一动都挪不动，讷讷不能言语，并且心中有着和但丁一样的疑惑：那只不过是一只普通的、相对漂亮的蝴蝶，为什么他的反应会这么大？

 

但丁的脸色愈发惨然，让他浑身发冷的不是疼痛而是哥哥的冷漠，那决绝的一推不知为何让他感觉双生兄弟自母胎中就紧密的无形联系骤然断裂。他敏感地将此解读为厌恶，思绪逐渐悲观起来，开始一面悔恨自己的恶作剧招致嫌恶，一面愤怒维吉尔居然为了这点小事就要讨厌他。被这种幼稚而又极端的情绪涤荡着，他哆嗦地撑地站了起来，捂着脸跑了出去。

 

晚上但丁没有下楼吃饭，维吉尔不知道该怎么回答伊娃的疑问。在发作的那一瞬间他曾感受到一些微妙而奇特的波动，像是某种......力量，可他无法确定。并且父亲斯巴达当时久出未回，自己也无人可问。这样陌生的惶恐驱使着他回到同胞兄弟的身边，仿佛唯此才能得到安慰。

 

他们的房间里漆黑一片，窗扉紧闭，但门没锁。维吉尔看见右侧的床上拱起一块。他坐到了床边，轻轻地把被子掀开了一个小小的口子。被子中但丁的目光射来，锋利却泛着水光。会闭气，维吉尔说。

但丁在被子里翻了个身，把脸朝向另一个方向。

维吉尔脱去了鞋袜外衣后又把但丁的被子翻大了一点，整个人钻了进去。但丁像是被烫了一般，几乎要弹起来，却被维吉尔一臂揽住了肩硬压在了床上。他不停地挣扎，用手肘撞，用脚踢，翻身滚动，维吉尔却一点也不松手，紧紧地把但丁抱在怀里。

不要哭，维吉尔说，你不要哭。

最后是但丁放弃了。维吉尔的胸膛贴着但丁的背，然后在黑暗的房间里，没有了任何的声音。整个空间被寂静所覆，在这寂静中但丁抓着维吉尔的手指无声询问父亲的归期，而他以无声作答。在这寂静中维吉尔亲吻了但丁的嘴唇。在这寂静中只有但丁的心跳声，一下一下，透过他的背，敲击着维吉尔的胸腔。就这样抱着睡了整宿，两个连体婴儿，漂流在静谧的命运河流中。

 

男孩是否都是在父亲缺席的时候坚强起来的呢；他本以为他们就会这样慢慢地坚强起来，但丁不那么坚强也没有关系的，他们会慢慢坚强到能够一起保护妈妈，而他会保护但丁的。

 

可是后来的一切都发生的太快了。

 

 

（二）

 

 

后来他堕入混沌中的无数个迷梦。

 

他周身缠绕着沉沉锁链，寒意透骨反而使肌理感到炽热，羁系得越紧越能为他行将逸散的精魄定锚，这些逶蛇彼此交合着绞死他，脊柱寸寸碎裂，天地悬置.....他回到了母亲的子宫，这脐带引着他去拥抱，允他将另一人揉进腹中吞进胃里，以手为矛从对方背肌刺穿他的心脏刺进自己的心脏，他口中溢出毒汁又深又黑又浓稠如倒流的火山柏油，他这样去吻那个人，他满脸全身的皮肉筋骨如同被熬烂炖化了般纷纷剥落只有一明一暗两颗蓝钻镶嵌在头骨中眼眶里.....他把自己十根指甲连根翻起拔出挨个插进那人齿缝牙龈，因为他问你叫什么名字他不说话，于是他伸出舌头将其眼珠舔出按碎自己的眼前......他感受到滚烫的血泪，血泪，泪.......

 

他的思绪飘荡在万千魍魉魑魅之上，他的灵魂泡在血浆肉泥里......冥河是他的羊水，忒提斯抓着她儿子的脚踝干嚎，他陷进河床死了又活了又死了又活了又死，刻耳柏洛斯千百次撕出他的肠子，卡戎的船桨百万次戳进他的肺叶，修普诺斯施法让他闭不上眼，闭不上眼，河面上漂过无数肿胀的腐尸吐出污绿色的舌头转动着尖叫嘲笑，闭嘴——闭嘴——他放声嘶喊却因为脑腔共振震碎了耳膜，他拔出自己的舌头抡臂甩上黑色的白杨树，那舌头便在每片枯叶上跳起舞，它叫出一个名字——一个名字——

 

他在黑暗里像一团火焰。周围都是暗紫色的蠹虫和灰烬，只有他是亮的，热的，呼吸的。他靠近他，他伸出手，他是那么亮，是唯一的红色。他自己期待着新生，随时准备扼断那人的喉咙，扯出他的心脏，又无时无刻不被自己对他的爱所折磨，只能 下沉，下沉，

 

不断不断不断地下沉。

 

直到永远。

 

 

然后他沉入更深的梦，他听见轻柔的女声慢慢吟唱，今夜与明日一梦之隔....那么冥河此岸与彼岸相隔多少泪水，地府与人间相距多少梦境，天堂与地狱又相差多少次呼唤？他由碧落掉进黄泉又从黄泉升上苍穹，他在无数个梦境中拼凑无数段记忆与幻想，他梦见两条项链，他梦见一只残破的无指手套，他梦见男孩满手是血递来一枝玫瑰，他梦见有人额头贴在他肩胛膝盖蹭着他膝窝于是他翻身回抱，他梦见他们抬头数了三万两千颗星星，他梦见他把他穿刺在地上，又梦见他被他穿刺在地上，他梦见红色的巨翅蝴蝶，他梦见他们除了不停地接吻什么也没做，退化成肠腔动物全身上下只剩下潮湿丰沛的唇与舌其中涎水与涎水交融，口腔就是两个链接着的管道以供彼此的灵魂进出，他梦见他抱着比自己还高的阎魔刀逃跑，无数次地回头望向家的方向做出口型说，你不要哭——

 

他梦见一个红衣女人，他不知道她的名字，他记不清她的面容，但是她有一双青色眼睛，一双熟悉的眼睛——

 

他梦见他站在太阳底下对他微笑——

 

 

“让我们来结束这一切。”

 

但丁。

 

 

 

 

于是那天世界上的所有人都看见了燃起的天际线烧着火一样的云。

 

维吉尔看见恒星初生，白芒从红日中爆射而出，碎裂石块从地上震起，悬浮半空若时间静止不落，然后似星辰快速运转将他二人环绕其中。

 

阎魔刀插进但丁的心脏，但丁捅穿了他的肩膀。

 

他看见水色的生命力随每一股风暴散逸无踪，他感到血色的魔力涌进他的胸腔呼啸。像是有人放声悲号。

 

他看见但丁变回人形，他看见他脸上归于永恒静止的纯粹微笑。

 

维吉尔，但丁说，维吉尔。

 

他看见不死的传奇在他身前陨落，他们终于合二为一。

 

他看着他的眼睛。

 

但丁说，你不要哭。

 

于是红墓市下起了雨。

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

碎碎念：

结尾走向启发于姬友说我操作太菜真实情况下M19必定是等不到尼禄劝架.....

 

合二为一...就是但丁死了融进维吉尔身体里了呀

（是he惹（x

 

然后因为尼禄和但丁的眼睛是一样的所以私设尼禄他妈的眼睛和但丁一样。

 

红蝶是触发媒介和预兆...高等恶魔在灾厄死亡逼近时会有预感...总之因父亲失踪母亲被杀而觉醒能力这种血脉果然是被诅咒了的吧（错乱言语


End file.
